Mr (Im)Perfect
by recchinon
Summary: People think that he was level-headed, cool, and polite. They call him "Mr. Perfect". Ha! Who are they kidding? Tokiya Ichinose is far from perfect.
1. Chapter 1

_Tokiya Ichinose is a perfectionist. He is handsome, cool-headed, polite and always following the rule. He is a gentleman. A perfect man._

Tokiya wants to laugh whenever he heard about the image people had created about him. Really? Do they really think so? Tokiya is quite, he doesn't like to talk too much and he doesn't really interact with other people. He always keeps his distance and from where he stands alone, he would keep an eye on everything happened around him. He doesn't comment on every single thing but he will make notes in his mind to remind him of the situation. He has always been careful but never has he intended to create such an image of himself... No. He doesn't like troublesome thing that's why he keeps his distance. He's punctual, maybe, and he believes that every rule is there for a reason, but is he perfect? No, Tokiya Ichinose is far from being perfect. He is not even a gentleman.

"Lady, let me help you, it looks so heavy..."

The dark haired man looked up from the paper he is currently reading in their changing room. The STARISH are waiting for their turn to appear in a TV show. Tokiya was reading the script when he heard one of his bandmate was talking to their composser, Haruka Nanami. Tokiya narrows his eyes when he sees the coral haired lady smiles shyly at the taller guy as he takes the box from her small hands.

"B-but, you suppose to learn the script now, Jinguji-san..." Haruka Nanami blushed beautifully, she tries to get the box back but the taller guy won't let her to do that, "I just need to deliver those bentos to QUARTET NIGHT's changing room and then I am done... You should not bother..."

The orange haired man sighed and smiled, "this is not your job, Lady..."

"I know but I just want to help the staff, so..."

"OK, I understand, then let's go to Senpai-tachi's changing room to deliver these delicious bentos to them," Ren Jinguji winked, as he left the room, Haruka followed him with her small steps, still trying to assure the saxophonist that she can do it by herself.

Tokiya grits his teeth when the door closed. That playboy sure won't let this chance slips, will he?

"Ah, it seems Ren has stolen the chance to be cool in front of Haruka, again, huh?" Tokiya almost frowns when he hears the red headed laughed lightheartedly as the two leaves the room.

"Well, Ren-kun always knows how to treat a woman," Natsuki smiled gently as he checks on the bento Haruka has just left for them on the table in the middle of the room, "Oh, today is sushi!"

Syo frowns at the mention of the raw food, he was never a fan of anything raw, but he decided not to comment about the food, "Well, Ren has many girlfriends, sure he knows how to make a woman happy."

"He always knew how to handle a woman, I want to learn from him," the tanned guy said hopefully.

Tokiya hears a snort comes from a fair skinned man who sat in the corner, reading the script with a disgusted face, "that guy is just a playboy. We shouldn't have let Nanami-san went with him alone."

Natsuki laughed, he bites a sushi and swallowed it happily, enjoying the taste of the raw fish, "Playboy he maybe but Ren-kun would never hurt Haru-chan."

Otoya tilts his head as if thinking of something, "Talk about being a playboy, I think he has broken up with all of his girlfriend. I think he is serious this time."

Syo rolls his blue eyes, "Yeah sure," then the smallest man turned to Tokiya and frowns, "do you think Ren is really serious this time? Not that I don't believe him, I just worry about Haruka."

Actually, Tokiya isn't prepared at all for the question. There were other things occupying his mind when the violinist asked him the question. However Tokiya manages to sound normal when he answers the question, "who knows." He shrugs as if the matter didn't really mean anything for him, "there is a rule though, no romantic relationship allowed. If Jinguji broke the rule, it would not only affect him but also all of us so let's pray that he is smart enough not to do anything reckless." With that he returns to his script and pretends to be focusing on the paper.

The pianist nods, agrees with his words, "true. That stupid man should think about the rule."

Syo rolls his eyes again as he looks at himself in the mirror, trying to fix his hair with some wax to make it look more rock and roll, "since when does he ever follow the rule?"

.

.

"So STARISH has no official leader?"

"No, many people think it is Ichinose but we have never really talk about it," Natsuki smiled brightly at the host, he is, as usual, being the spokeman of the group, "we always decided on things with voting, sometimes rock-paper-scissor game."

One of the hosts a veteran comedian who had been in the industry since the STARISH hasn't even born laughs at the answer, "so do you guys fight a lot?"

This time Otoya answers the question cheerfully, "oh we do, even just now in the changing room, we fight for the last sushi."

"Sushi?" the other host, who was also a comedian asks.

Natsuki nods, "well, Kurusu doesn't eat his sushi so we ate his bento for him. But the last sushi was Otoro, we all wanted to eat that."

"I eat the Kappa-sushi," Syo explains, "But I let the others have the one with sashimi."

"We played paper-rock-scissor to decided who could eat that." Cecil says excitedly, "I was full but I love paper-rock-scissor game so I joined."

"I win that though," Ren adds with a playful grin, "while they were arguing about who could eat the Otoro, I took it and ate it."

"That's unfair," Masato snickers, "you entered the room and suddenly eat the last sushi."

"Hey, you guys had eaten my share when I was away, it's just fair for me to eat the last one," Ren smirks, "that tastes so good, though."

Both hosts laugh at the story. One of them turns to Tokiya and smiled, "So, Ichinose-san didn't join the Sushi-Fight?"

Tokiya smiles politely and shook his head coolly, "I ate two pieces already and let them have the rest."

"Ichinose doesn't like childish thing like that," though it sounds fair and calm, somehow Tokiya dislikes the way Ren has said it. He looks at the taller guy but he just smirks at him.

"Ah, I see," the host of the programme nods, "it is just like the rumor, Ichinose-san is really cool and level-headed. Is he always like that?"

"Yeah," Otoya answers excitedly, "Tokiya doesn't like to argue or fight, he is like a big brother to us. He is always also reminding us about the rule..."

"What rule?"

"The golden rule," Masato answers with a polite smile, "that we should not be involved in a romantic relationship."

There is a choir of "ooooh" in the studio.

"Ah. As expected from Mr. Perfect, Tokiya Ichinose..."

.

.

_They gotta be kidding._

Tokiya enters his apartment later that night with a deep sigh. He doesn't bother to turn the lamp on as he, still wearing the mantle, throws himself on the couch. He is really tired. He doesn't understand how could Otoya and Cecil enjoys such TV programmes so much. Tokiya doesn't really like this kind of job. He prefers recording or maybe some CM shoot. Television is always too much for him. He hates how those people label him something who he is not.

_Mr. Perfect?_

Tokiya snorted. Sure those people doesn't know him at all.

He likes to see everything in order but is he perfect? Oh no, far from it. He is not even as level-headed as those people claims him to be. No. Even earlier this evening he had to stop himself from punching a certain saxophonist for touching his posession.

His girl.

He hated to see how the former playboy had the nerve to put his hand on her shoulder as if she was his. No. There nobody knows about their relationship but since eleven months ago, the beautiful and charming composser has been officially his. Yes, Haruka Nanami is his girlfriend despite the fact that they have to date secretly thanks to the stupid rule.

Tokiya has been really careful not to expose their relationship to anyone. He has to watch his word and action around her, that is really difficult but he knows that for their own good he has to have a better control of himself. He refrains himself from calling her by her first name, to be too nice to her, to give her special treatment...

He has been trying so hard and that bastard Ren could do those things he wants to do publicly easily, just because he is a playboy. That is so unfair.

Tokiya curses under his breathe.

Mr. Perfect?

Oh no, even the Mr. Perfect has his own limit.

.

.

Author's Note:

Hello, I am Reshika, nice to meet you.

I have played Utapri since about four years ago (I have played all of the games, all route too) but this is the first time I write an Utapri's fanfic. My OTP is actually RenxHaru *I am a big fan of Ren* But this story is mainly about Tokiya x Haruka. Basically, it is inspired by Tokiya's song Independence :D

If you are wondering about my avatar. It is me cosplaying as Jinguji Ren, if you are wondering about the cover for this pic, it is me as Haruka and my partner as Tokiya.

Write me a review if you like.

Love,

Recchi


	2. Chapter 2

Tokiya Ichinose sighs as he closed the magazine he has just read and put it back on the table in front of him. They do it again. Tokiya covers his handsome face with his big palm to hide his expression. He is really disappointed.

He has just read the interview in the magazine and he never expects that those people would change the words he said into something he has never meant. This is not the first time they do that. It was not much but still, he hates it when they edit whatever he has told them regarding the questions they asked. Why do they bother to do that? Oh yeah of course, to keep his image flawless as usual. He know just right that his company is behind this. They always warn him to keep his cool persona. That is his selling point. The cool and perfect man that would keep calm even if a tornado hits him. A man who is not interested in romance and only focusing on his career.

He closes his eyes.

He can still remember the question they asked him, 'have you ever think about marriage and kids?' his answer has been short and truthful but instead of publishing what he has said they changed the answer into 'sure, but not now. I haven't found the right woman.'

That was so wrong. He has found her, the right woman for him; the woman whom he wants to be with forever. In fact, he has been thinking about marriage lately, not that he has told her about this but he has thought about it for a while now. He knows that anwer is more appropriate for his image as an idol, the center of the idol group. His fans will be sad if he announced suddenly that he will get married. Besides he has not talked about this matter with Haruka. He isn't sure that she is ready for this. Honestly, a part of him isn't really sure about her feeling for him. What if, she doesn't really love him? What if it were Hayato she wanted to be with, not Tokiya Ichinose, the stiff and cold man. What if...

There are too many what ifs and he starts to hate himself for this.

What Mr. Perfect? He is far from perfect. People would be surprised to see how many flaws he had. He isn't as coolheaded as people expected him. Perfectionist he may be but Tokiya Ichinose is not perfect. He could write a book full of his imperfections.

When he decided to leave his Hayato persona, he thought, that finally he could be himself. He could show his realself. He was really naive. Of course, there is no way he could he himself when he is an idol, he has an image he has to keep. The cool and handsome Tokiya. Nobody would believe that THIS Tokiya can be childish too sonetimes.

Sometime he felt envious toward his friends. They seem to have no problem being themselves. Otoya has always been so pure, friendly, cheerful, in front of camera or no, he wojld be him. Also Ren... Tokiya gritted his teeth at the thought of the saxophonist. Ren has no problem to show some affection toward Haruka in ftont of everybody because of the payboy image he has. It seems natural for him to touch Haruka, or to flirt wiyh her... Tokiya knows thag if he had the chance, Ren wouldn't mind to go on a date with Haruka in public. People wouldn't be surprised, afterall Ren is known for having many girls around him.

He also wants to do that. To have a date casually with Haruka with nothing to worry about... But of course that is impossible. If only he had the courage to propose her then to talk to the company that he wants to get married. That would be selfish though, he knows, because this kind of decision would not only affect his career but also his friends'. STARISH has just celebrated their 5th anniversary, this is not the right time to announce a marriage. Well, not to mention, he has not even heard Haruka's answer to his proposal. He hasn't even asked her yet.

Tokiya flips his phone open and presses the speed dial he has set for her. Normally he would send a text first to ask whether it was the right time to call her or not, but this time he is just missing her too badly that he didn't bother to ask. It had been a week since he heard her voice. They both had been so busy...

After the third dial tone, finally Haruka Nanami answers. Tokiya's heart beats faster as he heard her familiar voice.

"Tokiya-san?"

Tokiya smiles gently though he knows she can't see him. She sounds sleepy and tired but he is glad because he can hear her voice, finally after so long. Maybe he was selfish, because he knows Haruka may have been sleeping when he called but he just needs to hear her voice so badly right now.

"Haruka," he cannot hide his happiness from his voice, "sorry I bother you this late," he looks at his watch, it is not that late actually, just ten past ten but she must have been tired, "were you sleeping?"

Haruka giggles, the soft sound of her feminine giggle makes Tokiya's heart flutters even more, "I fell asleep while checking on the new song I wrote. Thanks for waking me up, this way I can continue working... Plus," she adds shyly, "I have been missing Tokiya-san so much, but hearing your voice like this makes me feel much better. I feel refreshed!"

This time it's his turn to chuckle, "I feel the same. All of my worry gone the second I hear your voice."

"Are you okay?" there is a concern in her voice, "you have been really busy lately. You must be tired, what time do you start tomorrow?"

"Eight, kind of early, but few more days and then I can finally rest," he sighs, "How about you? You haven't even texted me since two days ago..."he doesn't want to sound like complaining but he does miss her so much, so even though it may sound out of character, he added, "I miss you, so much."

He can hear she gasps, he can imagine how her face blushed beautifully right now and it makes him smile, "Tokiya-san... I miss you too, I am sorry I didn't text you, I know you are really busy, the recordings and everything, I just didn't want to bother you..."

"You will never bother me, Haruka," he said sternly. They have been together for years now and she still thinks that her texts and phone calls would bother him? "if anything, your texts actually cheer me up."

She giggles cutely, "Really? So I will try to text you everyday now."

The dark haired man chuckled, "yes please do so."

"Un, I understand."

It is like a magic. Few minutes ago, Tokiya felt really insecure, worried, and slightly jealous about something he doesn't really understand but now, after hearing her voice suddenly he feels so much better. He forgets what has made him so upset earlier. Listening to her voice makes him feel warmth inside. Knowing that she also missed him makes him felt so much better. Somehow, he really wanted to see her. How long has it been since the last time they kissed? Suddenly he remembers about his open schedule this weekend. Now that he thinks about it, when has been the last time Haruka and him going out, just the two of them. He has just bought a car last month and Haruka hasn't had the chance to ride on it.

"Say, Haruka, is your schedule open this Saturday?"

Haruka pauses to think for a second before says, "Ah, I have a promise with Tomo-chan to company her shopping, but I will be free after lunch, why?"

Tokiya tries not to sound disappointed, actually he plans to spend the whole weekend with her but at least they could still meet after lunch and that is good enough, "I want to see you. So, I pick you around 1? Or do we meet somewhere?"

This time Haruka sounds unsure, he knows why though, "don't you think it will be risky? If somebody saw us..."

Tokiya chuckled. Honestly he didn't care even if people saw them, instead he wants to show the world that this lovely girl is his girlfriend, but he knows Haruka thinks seriously about his career, so he quickly came with a plan, "don't worry, I would disguise myself. So, we meet next Saturday?"

Though she still sound a little worried, he could hear some smile in her voice, "okay. See you next Saturday, then, Tokiya-san."

The older man smiles, "Ok, now go rest. Sweet dream."

He could almost see her blushing when she whispers sweetly, "you too..."

.

"Tokki! Otoyan! Nice to see you here!"

The red head's face lits up at the sight of their senpai. Reiji Kotobuki is wearing a hat and vest, grinning widely as he walks toward the two younger men in the corridor of NTV building. Unlike his friend, Tokiya doesn't look as excited as him. He keeps his cold persona as the shorter brown haired man tries to pull both of them into a bear hug.

"So," Reiji says cheerfully, "What are you doing in NTV?"

Reiji has been hosting a music program in NTV for three years now so he is kind of surprised to see both of his juniors wander around the NTV buildings when he didn't see their name in the schedule list. Tokiya just opens his mouth to explain but the shorter red head has been quite excited and talks before his friend could say anything.

"We come here for a meeting. We are going to be a guest star in the Quiz Show next week." Otoya idolizes people easily and for him Reiji is one of those people he looks up to. He looks so happy to see Reiji like this even though it could be said that STARISH and Quartet Night was on the same level now.

"Oh, that's right!" Reiji nodded, "you guys sure are getting more and more famous now, eh? I am proud of you guys, I could see your face every day everywhere." He winks playfully, "sure you get lots of money from the hard work. I heard that somebody has just bought a ferrari."

Tokiya frowns, this is not his favorite topic after all but he nods, "I think it's about time I bought a car, you owns some expensive cars yourself, right, Kotobuki-san."

Reiji pout slightly at how cold the younger guy address him, "well, I do love automotive..." suddenly he grinned, "I heard you bought a two seater car, what a nice choice, it would be handy if you want to impress a lady..." a vein pops on Tokiya's forehead, "or unless you already have this lady who would sit on that seat?"

"That's none of your business. "

"Tokiya, dont be rude to senpai!" Otoya warned his friend.

Reiji laughs, doesn't seem to be offended at all, "Nah, it is OK to have a lover or two, just remember," this time the older man smiled knowingly, "You cannot get everything that you want, sometime you have to sacrifice something. Your car is a two seaters, there is no place for the third person."

Tokiya looks at Reiji but the man just returns his glare with a misterious smile.

What does he mean?

Third one?

Why would he anyone else but Haruka Nanami?

"Oops, look at the time, I gotta go now!" Reiji looks at his watch, "See you guys around later," he wave as he walks away, "let's go out drinking sometime!"

Tokiya doesn't wave back. At the time Reiji's words was too bizarre for him. Little does he know the hidden meaning behind his words.

.

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Finally I update... Yay. I dunno how many people read this story, but thanks for you who had spent ur time reading this. I hope I make all character in chara! If you have any request, or question, or anything, you can drop me a review or PM.

Ok, bye for now...


End file.
